thepathofawarrior3fandomcom-20200213-history
Fawnheart
She-Cat Played By: ~Kelly! Names: Kit: '''Fawnkit '''Apprentice: '''Fawnpaw '''Warrior: '''Fawnheart Apprenticeships: '''Mentor: '''Unknown '''Apprentice(s): Ashpaw Appearence: I have brown fur and dark tabby stripes that cross over my back and legs. As they run down my back, the stripes merge into small, patches of dark brown fur. The lower part of my muzzle and my throat are white, as are my front paws. I have brown eyes. Personality: I'm very protective of my Clan. Well, I am the deputy, so what would you expect? I didn't rise to my rank by chasing around moths, you know. I've given everything I have for my Clan; it's always been top priority to me. I knew I wanted to be someone who everyone would respect and listen to, even at a young age. And now I'm deputy, which is only a step away from leader. Well, what a nice happy ending.I was given my name for my kind personality. I try to see the good in everyone, even if they're not in my Clan, which of course sometimes results in hostile comments from my Clanmates. Which is not to say that I'd be the last one to agree to a fight; on the contrary, I'd be the first. Providing that there's a good reason for the fight. I wouldn't want to shed blxxd over something meaningless.I like to go visit kits, especially newborns. I've never considered having any of my own. Well, I suppose I did think it over, but I decided rather immediately that I'd much rather be fighting for my Clan, than nursing kits. Kits are the future of any Clan, I know. But even though I want to help my Clan, the idea scared me a little, and I promised never to have any. I guess I'm a bit hypocritical in that case.Apprentices are my favorites, all in all. I love watching them train; it brings back so many memories of my apprentice experience. My training, my friends?and all the trouble we managed to get in together. But that's not saying I go easy on them; I'll give punishments when they're needed.I try to be fair to everyone no matter who they are. But sometimes it's very challenging. How could I possibly give someone a fair hearing when I know my opinions are biased? I try really hard for my Clan, but?sometimes I wonder if maybe I wasn't the best choice to be deputy of the Clan. I was never the strongest fighter, or the quickest hunter. I tried my best, but maybe it wasn't enough in the end.I get scared when others look towards for comfort and reassurance when I don't have any to give. But of course I pretend I do; how could I ever admit my own weaknesses now? I was always good at pretending and imitating things. I never knew how handy it would become. I'd give my life for my Clan, so what's wrong with a few flase words?I also have this secret ambition that nobody knows of: I can't wait until I'm leader! Sure, it sounds a bit scary of a job, but I can handle it. Which deputy hasn't dreamed of the day they would stand addressing the Clan that they knew and loved as their leader? But Twisterstar is careful, and it seems as though he'll live for many more moons to come. I hope nobody knows of my ambition; imagine, a deputy with a huge ambition! Suppose they think I would kill the leader to satisfy my own goals. I could never to such a thing! At least, I don't think I would?but every time I think about the fact that my dream might never come true? History: Kithood: Apprenticehood: Warriorhood: Deputy Life: Family: This Character has no family listed. Category:ThunderClan Characters Category:~Kelly!